


Not as we

by leo_trashlord



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme House l'avait prévu ? Et si les flammes ne l'avaient pas laissé fuir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as we

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'ai été traumatisé comme pas permis par le final arc de la série.  
> (A lire avec 'Not as we' d'Alanis Morrissette)

J'ai arrêté de compter les heures depuis longtemps. Autour de moi, il n'y a plus rien. Le silence absolu. Je suis seul, assis sur ce fauteuil qui se veut confortable. Il l'est, le temps d'une heure ou deux. Mais lorsque cela fait trois jours que l'on dort dedans, c'est une autre histoire. Je suis seul, à écouter le bruit des fantômes qui rôdent. Je ne les vois pas. Mais je les sens. Leur présence m'accable davantage à chaque instant. Je suis coupable de tant de morts… Enfin, non. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils étaient tous condamnés de toute manière. J'ai juste été celui qui leur faisait croire que tout était possible, et que tout irait mieux. Alors que c'était faux. Je savais que c'était faux. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais je refusais tout simplement de les laisser sans réponse, dans l'attente et l'angoisse d'une morte proche et certaine. Au fond, j'aurais voulu être un peu plus comme toi. Savoir être franc, direct, voire cassant. J'aurais peut-être été perçu comme un méchant. Mais au moins, j'aurais la conscience un peu plus tranquille aujourd'hui. Au lieu de sentir les ombres frôler ma peau et faire se hérisser les poils sur mes bras.

J'ai froid. Cela fait trois jours que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. J'ai à peine pris le temps d'aller me doucher et me changer dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital. Cela fait trois jours que je ne mange pas. Non. La simple angoisse de te voir allongé dans ce lit suffit à me nourrir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu occupes une pareille place dans cet hôpital. Que ce soit simplement pour échapper aux consultations, ou bien parce que tu as testé des produits un peu trop dangereux pour la santé… Je suis habitué à veiller sur toi. Pourtant, je sens au plus profond de moi que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'as pas simplement planté un couteau dans une prise de courant. Tu n'as pas juste convulsé à cause d'électrochocs dans ton cerveau. Tu n'as pas juste fait un arrêt cardiaque à cause d'une overdose de physostigmine pour booster ta mémoire et te rappeler. Tu n'as pas juste été victime d'une arme à feu. Non. A chaque fois, tu as vu le coup venir. Ou du moins, tu savais que tu le méritais. Cette fois, tu n'as rien contrôlé. Tu t'es retrouvé dans cet immeuble, seul avec un mort. Et le feu qui vous léchait les pieds. A la différence que le mort ne pouvait pas s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti au moment où tu as senti la fumée ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas assez bête pour te laisser mourir dans un immeuble en flammes. Je me doute bien qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de spécial à l'intérieur. Quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Je souhaiterais juste que tu sois capable de me l'expliquer ailleurs que devant saint Pierre. Ou plutôt qu'en Enfer, car telle est notre destination pour tous les deux. Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, nous nous sommes toujours plus ressemblés que ce que l'on voulait bien le croire. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui endosse ton rôle. C'est moi qui recherche la vérité, qui la traque, qui la poursuis jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'offre à moi. Cette quête de vérité était ce pour quoi tu vivais. Actuellement, c'est elle qui me tient en vie.

Je sais très bien que tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Et même si tu devais te réveiller dans ce lit, tu mettrais vite fin à tes jours tellement la douleur te dévorerait de l'intérieur. Au moment où l'on voyait ta silhouette se découper dans les flammes, prête à franchir les portes de l'immeuble, la poutre est tombée. Elle t'a littéralement broyé les jambes. Tu n'en menais déjà pas large avant, avec une demie jambe en moins. Je n'ose imaginer ta vie en fauteuil. Et puis, il y a eu l'explosion. C'est déjà un véritable miracle que l'oscilloscope ne soit pas déjà plat. Tu es un rescapé de la vie. Tu es toujours retombé sur tes pattes. Du moins, c'est ce que tu laissais voir. Et c'est en cela que nous différons. Toi, la douleur, les sentiments, tu les refoulais au fond de toi et les niais. Moi, je ne cachais pas mes souffrances. J'acceptais l'aide que l'on voulait bien m'offrir. Toi non. Ou alors très peu. Les déceptions et la douleur faisant de toi cette personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'ouvres pas. Tu refuses de t'ouvrir. Tu as peur de souffrir davantage. Toutes les femmes que tu as aimées et pour qui tu as baissé la garde sont parties. Et avec elles, une partie de toi. Tu as beaucoup souffert par amour. Beaucoup plus que ce que l'on veut bien dire.

Et il y a moi, également. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais. J'étais l'ami idéal. Bonne poire, toujours à vouloir arrondir les angles, te trouver des excuses… On m'a attribué le rôle de ta conscience. Mais j'avais plus l'impression d'être ton père. On me tenait responsable de tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ou de ce que tu aurais pu faire. Encore la semaine dernière, on me l'a assené. Et plus on me le répète, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est vrai. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu vivre pour moi, au moins le temps de ces cinq derniers mois qui me sont accordés. Je savais qu'à cette annonce, tu serais mal. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je comptais pour toi. Personne d'autre n'aurait été prêt à courir le risque de me voir mourir dans son salon après avoir pris une surdose de chimio. Tu étais prêt à beaucoup pour vaincre cette tumeur. Tu voulais qu'il en soit de même pour moi. Tu ne voulais pas juste me voir crever à petit feu devant toi. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas crever à petit feu sous les néons des chambres d'hôpital. Et tu ne voulais pas le comprendre. Tu disais ne pas vouloir vivre sans moi, parce que seul, tu ne serais rien.

Si c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es laissé mourir dans ce brasier, alors tu es un connard. Un connard égoïste. Un connard égoïste et lâche, qui prend peur devant la douleur et préfère se laisser crever plutôt que d'avoir à la supporter. Tu n'as pas voulu vivre ma mort pour éviter d'avoir mal ? Parce que tu ne savais pas quoi faire sans moi ? Et est-ce que cela t'es venu à l'idée de savoir ce que moi, je ferais sans toi ? Parce qu'il ne me reste peut-être que cinq pauvres mois à vivre. C'est peu. Mais seul, c'est une éternité. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis toujours revenu vers toi. Tu as ce quelque chose qui m'attire, comme une planète attire son satellite et le maintient en orbite autour d'elle. Je suis ton satellite. A nous deux, nous sommes une partie d'univers. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que la Lune se détachera de la Terre. Dans notre cas, cela aurait dû avoir lieu d'ici une poignée de mois. Une poignée de mois que j'aurais voulu vivre à tes côtés, parce que je savais très bien que ces derniers devraient être les plus beaux. Ils auraient été ce que je n'ai jamais fait, mais aussi le parfait résumé de ma vie tout entière. Et tu as fait partie de ma vie. Et je veux que tu continues à en faire partie jusqu'au bout.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu te laisses griller dans un vieil immeuble. J'aurais voulu que tu te battes. Et c'est à cet instant que je réalise à quel point j'ai été égoïste. Toi aussi, tout ce que tu souhaitais, c'était que je me batte pour vivre. Ce que je peux être lent à la détente... Non ! Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser. Pas encore. Plus du tout. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es entre la vie et la mort, maintenant. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai retenu dans les flammes. C'était à moi de faire le choix entre la vie et la mort. C'était mon choix, pas le nôtre. Oui, c'est cela. Pour une fois dans notre amitié, c'était de moi dont il s'agissait. Pas de nous. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne veux plus de ce « nous » jusqu'au bout. Je veux encore l'entendre et le prononcer. Alors s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas ce bruit devenir continu. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Ne laisse pas cette salope de Faucheuse te couper les jambes avant moi.

J'essuie une larme avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le lit. Pourquoi est-ce aussi calme ? J'ai besoin de sentir la vie autour de moi. La mort, elle, viendra bien assez tôt. Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux. Je veux que tu me voles ma nourriture. Je veux que tu continues tes blagues perverses. Je veux pouvoir encore me faire du souci pour toi. Je veux quelqu'un à mes côtés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je veux quelque chose par pur égoïsme. Je me fous de savoir si des gens vont souffrir. Je sais juste que pour mes dernières semaines, je ne veux pas ressentir la douleur. Le moins possible, en tout cas. Alors bordel, réveille-toi ! Fous-toi de ma gueule, cela m'importe peu, du moment que j'entends ta voix me certifier une fin heureuse… Pourquoi ce putain de silence dure-t-il ? Et où sont passés ces foutus « bip bip » ? Pourquoi le trait devient-il plat ? Non, je refuse… Reste, ne pars pas, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi je n'ai même pas la force de faire quelque chose pour te garder auprès de moi ? Pourquoi je te laisse simplement t'envoler ? Peut-être parce que je sais que nous ne serons séparés que le temps de cinq mois ? Mes larmes continuent de couler sur ton corps à moitié carbonisé. J'espère que tu es parti sans trop avoir mal. Que fais-je encore là ? J'aurais déjà pu me jeter par la fenêtre ou sous les roues d'un camion, ou encore m'injecter tous les médicaments présents ici… Non, je fais juste une promesse. Une promesse de vie. Je me promets de vivre désormais pour moi. Pas pour nous. Il n'y a plus de nous.

Il n'y en aura plus.


End file.
